


Amor verdadeiro & felicidade

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Emma e Regina conversam sobre seu amor e suas marcas de almas-gêmeas.





	Amor verdadeiro & felicidade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [True love & happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852956) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Emma seguiu a forma da marca de alma de Regina com um toque leve como pena, não querendo acordá-la. As bordas ainda estavam se tornando mais claras, mesmo depois de todos os anos que se conheciam. Ela se perguntou quando isso iria parar, quando estaria completa. Parecia impossível amar Regina mais do que já amava, e era verdade que as mudanças estavam se tornando mais lentas e sutis, mas se prestasse bastante atenção ainda conseguia ver aquelas mudanças. Como a resolução em smartphones sempre aumentando, as mudanças pareciam irrelevantes, mas ainda estavam ali.

Regina suspirou sob seu toque, se alongando preguiçosamente e abrindo os olhos lentamente, piscando até acordar. “Bom dia,” ela disse com um suspiro.

Emma sorriu para a evidência do quanto tinha cansado Regina na noite anterior. “Bom dia,” ela disse, lhe dando um selinho.

Quando se inclinou, sua marca de alma tocou brevemente na de Regina, mandando um choque que era tão familiar a essa altura, mas sempre tão excitante quanto da primeira vez.

“O que estava fazendo?” Regina perguntou quando se separaram, seus olhos ainda enevoados com sono.

Emma olhou para baixo, traçando a marca de alma no quadril de Regina, ligeiramente para a direita. Quase perfeitamente espelhando a posição da marca de Emma. “Estava pensando na primeira vez que vi isso, como era diferente de agora.”

Regina sorriu. A primeira vez que viu sua própria marca de alma, quando a magia retornou a Storybrooke e almas-gêmeas puderam voltar a se encontrar, era só uma mancha branca. Não a mesma que tinha sido na Floresta Encantada, mas ela tinha mudado tanto durante sua vida, não era uma surpresa que sua marca de alma mudasse. Na verdade, estava surpresa por ter uma, naquela altura já tinha há muito desistido de encontrar amor novamente.

“Não sabia que era um cisne até a primeira vez que nos beijamos,” Regina disse. Antes disse, quando ainda duvidava de seus sentimentos por Emma, era mais próxima de um ovo cozinho esmagado. Não exatamente a coisa mais romântica. E então ela percebeu o sorriso envergonhado de Emma. “O quê?”

“Meu primeiro chute foi um balão de cabeça para baixo,” ela confessou. E tudo bem, também isso significasse que ela não era tão romântica, mas também, chamar aquilo de cisne naquele ponto teria sido um salto gigantesco.

Naquela época, o branco ainda estava espalhado demais, não formava nenhuma linha clara. Agora, não só era claramente um cisne, como era um bem estilizado, elegante e cheio de espirais. De uma forma abstrata para uma representação minimalista dela, mudando conforme seu amor, e sua conexão, cresceram.

“Um balão com asas e um bico?” Regina perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

“A primeira vez que vi a minha achei que era um hematoma feio ou uma alergia pior ainda, se isso deixa as coisas melhores,” Emma disse.

É claro, naquela época ela não sabia o que uma marca de alma era, ou mesmo que almas-gêmeas eram reais. Ela só acordou com uma mancha escura na pele, quase preta, mas só um toque de vermelho escuro em alguns pontos. Não se parecia com nada, exceto talvez um cookie de chocolate com as cores invertidas.

“Eu sabia o que era, desde a primeira vez,” Regina disse, tocando a marca de Emma.

Era do mesmo tamanho da de Regina, mas mais densa. Uma linda macieira, com simetria bilateral perfeita, o tronco, galhos e folhas completamente pretos, e as maçãs um vermelho vivo. Não só a forma tinha se tornado mais clara com o tempo, as cores também se tornaram mais ricas. Era como uma obra de arte.

“Ainda não entendo como esses designs funcionam,” Emma disse.

“Magia. O mesmo tipo de magia que um beijo de amor verdadeiro. Até já ouvi falar de almas-gêmeas platônicas,” Regina disse, apesar de não saber o bastante sobre esse tipo de magia para saber exatamente como funcionava.

“Mas o que faz elas terem essa forma?” A maior parte da magia que ela conhecia se parecia com poeira ou energia, não como tatuagens bem desenhadas.

Regina pensou sobre isso, e então deu de ombros. “É magia. Também não posso explicar porque corações brilham quando saem do corpo. É só o jeito que magia funciona.”

“Acho que esse é o tipo de situação em que as coisas funcionam melhor quando não se pensa muito sobre elas.” Afinal, seguir pensando nas regras do mundo onde cresceu sempre ficou entre ela e aceitar a magia.

“Magia é uma questão de visualizar o que você quer que aconteça, como transformar o mundo ao seu redor, mesmo se você não souber exatamente o que quer que aconteça,” Regina disse, determinada a dar uma resposta apropriada para Emma. “E as marcas de alma só começam a tomar forma quando almas-gêmeas interagem. Talvez seja uma questão de que simbolismo as pessoas associam com suas almas-gêmeas.”

Emma acenou. Fazia sentido, a macieira era um símbolo claro de Regina. Apesar de que talvez Emma não teria a imaginado conscientemente assim, mas então, ela duvidava que Regina a imaginasse como um cisne.

“Como vamos saber quando estiverem completas?” Emma perguntou.

“Não tenho certeza. Talvez essa parte seja só uma lenda, talvez elas fiquem mudando porque sentimentos sempre mudam.”

“Que romântico,” Emma disse, e então a beijou suavemente. “Não importa de qualquer forma. Tudo o que importa é que eu te amo, e vou seguir te amando.” Ela não precisava de uma marca na sua pele para lhe dizer isso, apesar de que ter confirmação de que eram almas-gêmeas em um universo onde amor verdadeiro era a forma mais poderosa de magia não fazia mal.

A expressão de Regina mudou, dor clara em seu rosto enquanto lembrava de todo o sofrimento que amor já trouxe para ela antes. “Nunca pensei que pudesse ter isso, às vezes ainda é difícil de acreditar. Mas eu te amo, e nenhum poder nessa ou em nenhuma outra terra pode me impedir de te amar.”

Regina a beijou de novo, mas profundamente dessa vez. Depois de tanta dor, ela tinha ficado no caminho de seu próprio final feliz por muito tempo, e só seguiu sofrendo com isso. Mas tudo a levou para esse ponto, e agora ela tinha seu final feliz, e ela não mudaria nada sobre isso.

**Author's Note:**

> A marca da Regina é mais ou menos [assim](http://mariafresa.net/single/2502779.html) mas branca, e a da Emma é [assim](https://www.istockphoto.com/br/vetor/silhueta-de-%C3%A1rvore-de-ma%C3%A7%C3%A3-gm165605700-7623067) mas com as maçãs vermelhas.


End file.
